Chapter 716
Chapter 716 is titled "Don Chinjao". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 34 - "I will Use the Grandmother of Commander Gaburu from the Revolution Army as an Example!!". Short Summary Kelly Funk is on a roll knocking out fighters blow after blow as it was revealed that he ate the Jake Jake no Mi that allowed him to be "worn" by his brother like a jacket using his brother's strong body as his own. Sai, enraged at Boo's defeat took revenge as he told Kelly that he will always avenge his men, defeating the brothers with one kick. Meanwhile, Chinjao is rampaging towards Luffy, revealing the wrongdoings Garp did to him while Luffy is effortlessly dodging every weapon thrown at him by Jean Ango who was unintentionally harming Chinjao in the process. Angry, Chinjao then delivered a powerful headbutt at Jean, knocking the bounty hunter out of the ring. In the middle of the ring, Sai and Ideo are seen dueling, showing signs that they were equally matched. Luffy and Chinjao then charged to each other, knocking out the previous duelers who were in their way stunning the crowd and delivering haki-imbued fists at each other creating a powerful shockwave that pushes the remaining fighters out of the ring. This leaves the two Haoshoku Haki users the last fighters left standing in Block C. Long Summary The crowd is amazed by what appears to be an enlarged Kelly Funk who is attacking and defeating several combatants with devastating force. Nearby, Don Chinjao orders Sai to avenge Boo's defeat at Kelly's hands, while another participant recalls what he saw happen between the Funk brothers to create the seeming fusion of the two. As Boo was attacking the Funk brothers, Kelly activated his devil fruit ability, transforming him into a jacket-like suit which Bobby then wore. Kelly explained that though Bobby was born with a tenacious body he is weak-willed and unsuited to combat, which contrasts with Kelly's fierce personality but runtish frame that lacks strength. By using the powers of the Jake Jake no Mi, Kelly can effectively take over Bobby's body and put his might to full use. Kelly mentions that his fruit means he can even control animals and monsters should they wear him. After that the fight between the Funk brothers and Boo ended with Boo being knocked out easily with one punch. Sai approaches the Funk brothers who proceed to insult him, calling him a pitiful man who cannot take care of his own brother. Sai simply responds that Boo did not train hard enough, and that alone accounts for his defeat. The combined brothers launch their Rarara Ranbo attack at Sai, only for him to dodge by running up their flying fists like stepping stones. As he leaps into the air, Sai explains that his discipline in the art of Hasshoken has rid him of brotherly emotion; yet, as leader of the Happo Navy he will avenge his men without mercy. Sai then delivers a formidable Hassoken kick to the Funk brothers's head, knocking them out. Elsewhere, Luffy is confronted by Don Chinjao who marks for Luffy to pay for the loss of his power and youthful memories that Garp took from him, to which Luffy states he is clueless and tells Chinjao to sort it out with his grandfather personally. Don Chinjao is adamant and tells Luffy that not even Garp's death would suffice as retribution - someone close to him must perish also. Jean Ango was watching the affair from the sideline and is amused as his suspicion that Lucy is the real Straw Hat Luffy is confirmed. Luffy tries to snatch back his helmet but Jean dodges and taunts Luffy while throwing knives at him. Luffy dodges all these knives with ease by virtue of his Kenbunshoku Haki, while Jean expresses his desire to track down and kill every major prisoner who broke out of Impel Down. Hearing this leads Luffy to wonder how his fellow escapee Ivankov is, dodging Ango's thrown blades all the while. It is only after Jean Ango loses his temper with Luffy's ability to dodge that the pair of them notice that all the knives that missed Luffy had sunk into Don Chinjao's abdomen. Luffy calmly takes his helmet back from the stunned robber shortly before Chinjao knocks him out. In the middle of the arena, Ideo and Sai have been clashing hard with their respective martial arts, with neither able to claim a lead. Luffy, tired of evading, finally accepts Don Chinjao's challenge, and the pair of them rush into the centre of the arena. Gatz is literally just commenting on how Ideo and Sai are sparring for the honor of being the greatest fighter in the arena when Luffy smashes Sai aside with a Gear 2nd kick and Don Chinjao barrels through Ideo with his fist, leaving the commentary and the spectators blown away. Both fighters throw Busoshoku Haki imbued punches at each other, and with it a bow wave of Haoushoku Haki that knocks out every last contender in the arena, leaving the two alone. Diamante watches the match and comments on the display of Haki as the final confrontation of the C Block melee commences. Quick References Chapter Notes *Scotch holds Gaburu's grandmother captive. *Kelly Funk is revealed to have eaten the Jake Jake no Mi, allowing him to be worn like a jacket to control of another's body. *The Funk Brothers are defeated by Sai. *It is revealed Jean Ango knows about the Level 6 prisoners that escaped and has fought and has defeated several of them. *Luffy reclaims his helmet. *Jean is defeated by Chinjao. *Both Sai and Ideo are simultaneously defeated by Luffy and Chinjao respectively. *Chinjao is revealed as a user of Busoshoku Haki. *Luffy and Chinjao unleash enough Haoshoku Haki to knock out every other fighter left, leaving them as the last two fighters in Block C. Characters Arc Navigation